Malcolms Graduation
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Malcolm graduates from harvard
1. Chapter 1

Malcolm's College Graduation

Malcolm walks out of the janitors closet he looks like he is about half asleep he walks into his dorm room where his roommate Josh is sitting at the desk looking at a book "Hey dude" sees that Malcolm is about half asleep "Hard day"

Malcolm pulls a chair over to the desk where Josh is and rubs his eyes "I'll say three classes , three hours at the bookstore, and four hours at the Janitors closet" Lays his head down on the desk and closes his eyes

Josh looks at him "Maybe you should just get ready and go to bed"

Malcolm lifts his head and looks at him "I wish I could but I cant I have a big chemistry test tomorrow I have to stay up long anothe to study for it"

Josh looks at him "you know you're the most devoted person I've ever met I'll put a pot of coffee on before I go over to Tara Johnson's"

Malcolm looks at him "So you finally scored a date with Tara Johnson huh"

Josh looks at him "Yea were going to see a movie and I actually get to be in the same theater with her this time"

Malcolm grins at him before looking back at his chem. Book "Well have fun and thanks for the coffee I'm gonna need it"

Josh starts the coffee maker and grabs a bag of coffee " If you want to study for more then five minutes you are"

Malcolm gets up and walks over to his dresser and pulls out a tee shirt and some pajama bottoms "I think I'll take a good hot shower before I start maybe I'll wake up some"

Josh looks at him from the opposite side of the room "that might just help"

Malcolm walks past him and opens the door "Well ill see you later have fun with Tara"

Josh looks at him with a sneaky look "Oh I will"

Malcolm gives him a look before turning around to face his girlfriend Emily who has just walked into the doorway

Emily enters the room and gives Malcolm a kiss "Hey stranger" she pulls away fast holding her nose "you had to work as a janitor today didn't you"

Malcolm starts to smell himself not realizing how bad he smells he pulls away quickly "Uhhhh…I reek"

Josh walks over waving his hand in front of his face to circulate the air "yea I was just trying to be nice but now that its out in the open"

Malcolm looks back at Emily "listen I'm gonna go take a shower come back in about 20 minutes and we'll talk"

Emily goes over and embarrasses him in a hug "Sounds great and please promise me you'll smell better"

Malcolm grins at her he couldn't believe as much as his girlfriend got grossed out that he had meet her during dissection week in chem. Lab but he was reminded everyday when he saw her just how much he loved her "I promise I'll smell better"

Emily turns back as he ushers her towards the door "you better" she gives him one last kiss before she turned to walk back towards her room


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene changes to Malcolm in the shower washing his hair he couldn't belivive that in just a few weeks he would be graduating from Harvard and the decision he had made for his future him and Emily had been extremely close and in love for three years and he had made up his mind on graduation day he was going to pop the question and ask her to be his wife he had never been so sure of anything in his life **

**Josh barges through the door and into the bathroom as Malcolm turns off the shower " I can't belivive it !!"**

**Malcolm grabs his bath robe and steps out of the shower and walks over to the mirror and pulls his tooth brush and tooth paste out of his shower bag "What happened this time" he wets his tooth brush and starts to brush he teeth **

**Josh looks at him "Tara Johnson set me up I went to the theater and set there for about 5 minutes she never showed up and then I asked someone that knows her and they tell me that she's gone to a party tonight with some of her girl friends"**

**Malcolm spits and then wash's of his tooth brush "Surprise, surprise who could've seen that coming"**

**Josh looks at him as he grins and shakes his head "Ok don't be a smart guy you and Emily have been going strong for three years and I can't even keep a girlfriend for a week how do you do it"**

**Malcolm finish's getting his stuff together and walks towards the door as he dose he pats josh on the shoulder "Well first of all I don't start my sentences with hottie, babe or here's an oldie but a goodie hot stuff"**

**Josh gives him a look "hey those are all a good come on dude"**

**Malcolm gives him a look as he leaves "yea if you won't to be stood every date you get and not be allowed near the girl"**

**Josh gives him a look "haha…very funny later dude"**

**Malcolm has already walked out the door "see ya"**

**The scene changes to a few minutes later Malcolm is sitting at his desk Emily walks in and puts her arms around him "Hey"**

**Malcolm looks up from his book at her "Hi" he gives her a kiss**

**Emily looks at him "Coral called"**

**Malcolm looked at her and smiled ever since his near death experience trying to get home to see his only sister four years ago he and her had become extremely close and in that she had became his favorite sibling he loved spending time with her she was very bright and was the only 5 year old in the first grade and always enjoyed their weekly talks "When did she call" he asked looking at Emily **

**Emily looks back at him "Just a couple of minutes ago she said something about having big news I told her you where in the shower and she said to call her back"**

**Malcolm smiled at her "I think I'll do that right now" he picks up his phone as Emily walks over and sits down on the end of his bed after about the third ring he hears a familiar voice Dewy "Hey Dewy"**

**Dewy realizes its Malcolm "Hey bro what up ??"**

**Malcolm smiles as he continues "Nothing much what about you ??" ever since he and his brother Reese had moved out Dewy had grown up and matured a lot He guess cause he was the oldest in the household now he couldn't believe he was a Junior in high school this year "Coral called me I thought I would call her back"**

**Dewy smiles on the other end of the phone "Ok hold on let me get her she's playing with Jamie"**

**About a minute later Malcolm hears a little voice come on the other end of the phone "Hello"**

**Malcolm smiles after realizing it's Coral "Hey little lady"**

**Coral Smiles and Giggles on the other end of the phone happy to hear his voice "Malcolm !!" **

**Malcolm laughs at his sisters excitement "Emily told me you called so what this big news"**

**Coral gets all excited agine "Mommy's going to have a baby"**

**Malcolm face freezes after hearing this Emily looks at him concerned **

**Coral starts talking agine after Malcolm doesn't respond "isn't that great"**

**Malcolm comes back out of his shock "yea that's great"**

*** All Credit for the name Coral and the fact that they have a little sister and the part where Malcolm's thinking about Coral goes to CountryGirl for her story Baby number six ***


	3. Chapter 3

Malcolm comes back out of his shock "yea that's great we'll sorry to cut this call short but I have to study for a chem. test tomorrow tell mom and dad I said hey"

Coral looks a little disappointed but understanding at the same time "Ok I'll tell them"

Malcolm senses a little disappointment in her voice "Hey listen you'll see me in a few weeks at my graduation"

Coral makes a half smile "I know I can't wait"

Malcolm smiles "I know I'll see you then I love you"

Coral smiles agine "I love you too"

Malcolm hears his mom yelling for Coral to be getting ready for bed "you better listen to mom good night"

Coral Smiles "night" she hangs up then so dose Malcolm

Emily gets up and walks over to where he's sitting at the desk rubbing his head "Is everything ok ??"

Malcolm turns around and looks at her "Ummm…yea uhhhh…I have to back to my studying ummm…I'll talk to you tommorw" He starts ushering her towards the door she still has a concerned look on her face

Emily looks back "Are you sure your ok"

Malcolm looks back at her and kisses her on the forehead "I'm sure I love you"

Emily smiles at him "I love you too" she kisses him on the forehead before walking back down the hall

Malcolm looks at her for a couple of minutes before walking back into the room "Oh my gosh !!!" walks over and sits down on his bed with his hands covering his face

The scene changes to Malcolm asleep at the desk the next morning Josh and Emily come in the door

Josh looks at her as they walk in the door "I don't know where he's at"

Emily looks at him "Well didn't you ever come home last night"

Josh gives her a grin "No I was with Teresa Cook"

Emily looks at him "I thought she set you up"

Josh looks at her " No that was Tara Johnson"

Emily looks back at him "How many girls can you get in a night"

Josh smiles at her "uhhhh…I think six is the record right now"

Emily rolls her eyes "Your unbelievable" turns around to see Malcolm asleep "there he is" she walks over and crouches down beside the desk "Honey wake up" she shakes his shoulder "wake up"

Malcolm moves in the chair and opens his eyes and looks at her

Emily smiles "hey sleepy head" she kisses him on the forehead

Malcolm sets and leans back against back of his chair still half asleep and rubs his eyes "What time is it ??"

Emily pulls her cell out of her pocket book "it's about 10:30"

Malcolm gets a paniced look on his face "Oh my gosh"

Emily looks at him concerned "What ??"

Malcolm jumps up and grabs his chemistry book off the desk "I'm late for the test" he runs out the door still in his pajama bottoms and tee shirt

Emily starts to giggle at him "Honey you forgo…" she's cut of when Malcolm runs back in

Malcolm runs over and grabs his book bag "I almost forgot my book bag thanks honey" kisses her on the forehead and runs back out


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Malcolm is laying on his bed stroking Emily's hair "What am I gonna do ??"

Emily looks up at him "Your gonna be a big brother agine"

Malcolm looks down at her "I don't know if i know how to"

Emily looks up at him agine "this is coming from a man that has three younger siblings"

Malcolm smiles at her "I don't know if I have anothe love left"

Emily smiles at him grabs his face and looks him straight in the eyes "your gonna have anothe believe me listen I have to go study for my algebra test and get ready for my mom, dad and sister to get here so I'll talk to you tomorrow"

Malcolm smiles at her as she gets up "ok I'll talk to you then"

Emily looks at him as she gets ready to leave "By the way when is you're family coming in we graduate on in 8 days"

Malcolm looks at her "My mom said they'll be here tomorrow night"

Emily gets ready to go out the door "sounds good" she kisses him and then runs out

A few minutes later Josh comes in hiding something behind his back he looks around the room "Is she gone ?"

Malcolm looks at him "yea did you get it let me see"

Josh runs over and Jumps on Malcolm's bed and throws a black box at him "right here"

Malcolm grabs the box from his shirt and starts rubbing it "Hey easy with that"

Josh looks him "What's the big deal its just a ring"

Malcolm looks at him "It's not just a ring" opening up the case "it's a 200 dollar engagement ring"

Josh looks at him "Well listen I'll see ya later I've got a date with Sara Casco tonight"

Malcolm looks at him "What time will you be in tonight"

Josh looks back at him as he walks towards the door "Don't wait up !!" Malcolm gives him a sneaky look as he leaves

Malcolm smiles to himself as he grabs a towel and his robe and leaves behind him

The scene changes to about 7:30 in the morning the next day Malcolm is in his bed dead asleep when there's a knock at the door the only motion he makes is to turn over he didn't feel like getting up it was probley just josh coming back to complain about a girl setting him up agine besides between school and his two jobs that he had been working ridicules hours all week for he didn't feel like he had the energy to do much more

All of a sudden Emily enters holding Coral followed by Reese, Dewy and Jamie "there he is"

Reese looks over at him "He looks exusted"

Emily looks at him and then back at Reese "He probley is he's between his jobs and the four exams this week

The reason Malcolm loved Emily so much is that she almost always knew what was on his mind even when he was asleep

Coral starts reaching from Emily's arms toward Malcolm "I want Malcolm"

Emily looks down to meet Coral's sky blue eyes starring back at her she could never resist her when she looked at her that way and Coral knew this

Emily smiles at her as she lets her down out of her arms "go on wake him up"

Coral runs over and crawls up on Malcolm's bed as Emily, Reese, Dewy and Jamie stand by and watch "Malcolm" she says as she curls up to her brother "Malcolm" she says agine Malcolm jolts and then opens his eyes "What's going on ?" he rolls over to meet the eyes of his sister "Hey boger what you doing here your not suppose to be here till tonight"

Reese walks towards his bed now that he's awake " Mom and Dad decided to come on early so we could spend more time sight seeing and spending time with you" Malcolm pulls himself up "Hey" he looks over to see Dewy and Jamie are also there "Hey guys where's mom and dad at"

Dewy steps forward "they where checking into the hotel we walked on over here since the hotels right here near the dorms"

Reese looks at him from Josh's bed "And when we couldn't get you after the third knock we went over to Emily's room

Malcolm rubs his eyes and readjustice's his arm around Coral "ya'll knocked three times before"

Reese looks at him "yea you didn't hear us"

Emily walks over and sits on the other side of him "you must have been dead to the world"

Malcolm looks at her and then smiles down at Coral "I was until my little alarm clock woke me" he kisses Coral on top of the head

They hear someone yell for Emily out in the hall Emily looks that way "Well there's my family" She gets up and walks over to the door "Mom were in here" She walks back in and her mom, dad and sister follow

Her mom walks over " Well hey everyone hey Malcolm"

Malcolm gets up and goes over to give her a hug "Hey Mrs. Turner you remember my brothers and little sister"

Emily's mom looks over at Reese, Dewy, Jamie and Coral "Yea I remember them hey guys Malcolm I thought you had 4 brothers

Malcolm looks over at them "I do guys where's Francis"

Dewy looks at him "Francis and Piama are with Mom and Dad"

All of a sudden Lois, Hal, Francis and Piama walk in

Malcolm looks over "there they are hey mom" He walks over and gives Lois a hug

Francis and Piama sit down on his bed "So bro how's it feel to be getting ready to graduate from Harvard"

Malcolm smiles over at him "It feels good"

Emily's Dad steps forward "Well we where thinking about going out to eat tonight would ya'll like to join us it could be like a graduation dinner"

Lois looks at him "that sounds wonderful what time"

Emily's dad looks at her "lets go for about six"

Lois smiles "sounds good to us"

Emily's mom looks at her watch "Well will see you then we better get going honey we still need to go find a hotel room"

Emily gets up "Well Mom, Dad Christy can stay with me and carol if its ok with you"

Emily's mom looks at her sister "Christy do you want to stay with Emily"

Christy smiles at her mom "yea why not"

Emily's mom smiles "Well that just cut out some of the cost come on honey" they leave the room

Emily smiles at Malcolm's mom and dad "Since Corals the only girl ya'll have why doesn't she just stay with us it has to be better then sharing a room with her brothers"

Coral jumps up of Malcolm's bed "Please mama please can I stay with Emily"

Lois smiles down at her "Well I guess Emily come on I'll go get her stuff and I need to tell you some things"

Emily smiles at her "Ok lets go" they exit the room followed by Hal and Coral leaving Francis, Piama, Reese, Dewy and Jamie in the room with Malcolm

Francis looks over at Piama "Uhhh…honey I think I left something in the car can you go get it for me"

Piama looks at him taking a hint that he wants her to leave "Uhhh…yea sure I'll go get the thing" she walks out of the room leaving the four brothers together

Francis looks at Malcolm "So what does the ring look like"

Malcolm's looks confused at him "What are you talking about ??"

Reese looks at him "Malcolm it's written all over your face when are you going to ask Emily to marry you"

Malcolm looks at them and smiles at them "I don't know what your talking about" they all look at him more stearn he knew he couldn't lye to his brothers "tonight at dinner but you can't tell anyone"

Francis looks at Reese, Dewy and Jamie "Our lips are sealed"

The scene changes to that night in the middle of dinner Malcolm bangs his fork against his glass to get everyone's attention "Umm…excuse I've got kinda an important announcement to make"

Reese whispers in Dewy's ear "Here it goes"

Malcolm continues "I was going to wait till graduation day to do this but now that everyone's together it just feels right to do this now" He gets out of his chair and down on a knee Emily smiles and tries to chock back the tears knowing what's coming Malcolm pulls the box out of his pocket "Umm…Emily we've been together for three years now and I don't know about you but I don't know what I would do without you Emily you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met and personally I don't want to see what my life would be like without you"

Emily still trying to hold back from crying "Awww…Malcolm"

Malcolm continues "And with that being said" he opens up the box reveling the diamond ring "Emily would you be my bride"

Emily lets a tear roll down knowing she can't hold it back any longer "Yes"

Those where the exact words Malcolm wanted to hear he and Emily embrace in a hug with everyone else smiling at them as the scene fades


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days before graduation Coral is sitting in Emily's room watching cartoons on her TV while Christy and Emily are looking at a bridal magazine

Christy points to a picture in it and starts to giggle "what about that one?"

Emily looks at the Picture she is pointing to "Yea…no I don't think Malcolm would want me to wear a leopard skin wedding dress"

Christy giggles some more at it "Why would they even consider putting that in there ?"

Emily starts to laugh along with her sister " I don't even know"

They continue looking at the magazine when there's a knock at the door they hear Malcolm from outside the door "Is everyone descent ?"

Emily smiles at the door "Yes honey come on in"

Malcolm walks in he's wearing his Janitor uniform " I just came to get your trash" reach's down and picks up the trash can and empties it into a bigger cart "what are ya'll looking at ?"

Emily smiles at him "Wedding dresses"

Malcolm gives her a confused look "We're not getting married for six months"

Christy looks at Emily "Guys just don't understand"

Emily looks back at her "Yea I know right"

Malcolm gives them a look "ok well I'll just see you later"

Emily looks at him as he opens the door to leave "Wait"

Malcolm steps back in the door "Yea"

Emily walks over to him "What time do you get off tonight ?"

Malcolm looks at her "Well I'm working the night shift so probley not till after ten"

Emily looks at him "Well since Josh doesn't have a date for once I was thinking maybe your brothers could come over and Christy, Carol and Coral could come and we could have like a Movie night since tomorrow is graduation day

Malcolm looks at her "I don't know I'm going to be pretty tired I should probley get a good night sleep before tomorrow"

Emily gives him a sad face "Please"

Malcolm gives her a look "How can I say no to that of course I'll be here" He gives her a kiss on the forehead before leaving

The scene changes to later that night Reese, Dewy, Jamie, Coral, Emily, Christy and Josh are sitting on the two beds and in chairs in front of the TV

Reese looks up at Emily "Can we start the movie already"

Emily looks down at him from her bed "I told we are not starting the movie until Malcolm shows up"

Reese looks back at her " Emily it's almost 11 I don't really think he's"

Emily cuts him off " He'll be here"

Reese turns back around as he dose there's a knock at the door

Emily jumps up "I got it" she jumps up and opens it to Malcolm "hey honey"

Malcolm looks at her "hey sweet hart sorry I'm late this kid ate some bad pasta and threw"

Emily looks at him "Do I really need to hear this"

Malcolm smiles at her "No but long story short I had to take a shower before I came"

Emily smiles at him " Well come on in lets get this movie started"

Malcolm walks in and over to the bed as Emily turns of the lights and starts up the movie

Reese realizes after a few minutes what kind of movie it is "Oh this is a chick flick"

Dewy turns around " Yea uhhh…we have to go right Reese, Jamie"

Reese looks at him "Uhhh…yea we do see ya'll later

They get up and run out of the door Malcolm looks up at Emily "Do I have to watch this"

Emily gives him a look

Malcolm looks up at her "Apparently I do"

The scene changes to a little while later Emily, Carol, Christy and Coral are crying in front of the TV Malcolm's legs are sticking off the end of the bed

Emily turns around thinking Malcolm is still sitting up beside her "Isn't this romantic sweetie" there's no response "Malcolm" she turns around and sees he's asleep "MALCOLM !!"

Malcolm shoots up "What ?"

Emily looks over at him "Your drooling"

Malcolm looks at her " What are you talking about I was just crying (feels his chin) through my mouth"

Emily looks at him " Yea I would believe that if you hadn't been asleep look if your bored just leave"

Malcolm looks at her "No I'm fine"

Emily gives him that tells him she doesn't believe him

Malcolm sees her looking at him "Thank you" starts to run towards the door and turns around "I love you"

He opens the door and runs back down the hall

The scene changes to the next day Malcolm runs into the girls room where the girls are getting ready he still his on his night top his hairs a mess

Emily looks at him as he runs through the door "Malcolm why aren't you ready"

Malcolm looks at her "I ran out of hair gel do you have anything for it"

Emily looks at him " I have some hair spray"

Malcolm runs towards her bathroom "I'll take it"

Emily continues to braid Corals hair "This most be a preview to the rest of my life"

Coral just grins up at her

The scene fades to the next afternoon everybody is sitting around In a restraunt Malcolm and Emily are sitting at the table with Francis and Piama

Francis over at him picking at him "So I guess I can say at least one of my brothers graduated from a Ivey league school"

Malcolm smiles at him " I guess so" He had graduated he had the girl of his dreams for the first time Malcolm knew what it felt like to be truly happy

Ok so I know this wasn't the greatest ending ever and I'm sorry about that but I ran out of ideas =(


End file.
